


Rigged

by maverickmabel



Series: That Which Is Essential [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maverickmabel/pseuds/maverickmabel
Summary: Jacques indulges his inner bully, Frank graciously allows it.





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

 


	7. Chapter 7

 


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

 


	10. Chapter 10

 


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




End file.
